


there are many fish in the sea (but you're the one for me)

by the_faultlines



Series: the universe according to mailee [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, aquarium date, fishes and fluff, i can't get enough of these sapphics, mai is soft for ty lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines
Summary: There was something about the blue lighting against her pinker contrast that makes Ty Lee all the more radiant, more irresistible. Now, in the quiet solitude and serenity of "The Deep", Mai could truly show Ty Lee how she felt.or: Mai and Ty Lee visit an aquarium
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: the universe according to mailee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	there are many fish in the sea (but you're the one for me)

Ty Lee’s pinkie clung loosely to Mai’s as they meander their way through the dimly lit jellyfish exhibit. Small glass windows open up to dark tanks, with ghastly moon jellies absently floating around the small abyss. 

Mai could still feel the residual chill from their recent endeavor in the penguin habitat as they continued to follow the directional arrows towards the next portion of the aquarium.

They reach a large clearing, the floor expanding into a wide viewing gallery. Floor to ceiling glass panels line the walls, opening up to an expansive view of the gargantuan tank. Within the blue haze, various sea creatures swim by at a leisurely pace, winding through manmade coral decorum. 

Mai can’t help the small smile that forms as she watches Ty Lee look on with awe, face pressed against the glass as she tries to locate the species of creatures printed on the signs within the tank.

One large fish comes lumbering by right in front of them. Its eyes are small and sunken, its jaw set in an irreversible pout and Ty Lee can’t help but laugh as she remarks how much the fish looks like Mai in the mornings.

“I don’t look like that,” Mai objects, slipping her pinkie away from Ty Lee’s as she crosses her arm over her chest defensively. 

“You’ve got to admit, that pouty face is pretty spot-on,” Ty Lee giggles, eyes trained on the Mai look-alike swimming languidly past them.

Mai scoffs, rolling her eyes. So maybe she wasn’t the _greatest_ morning person...

Sensing a small shift in her mood, Ty Lee leans on her toes, planting a small kiss to the corner of her girlfriend’s lips. 

Mai hums, trying her best to conceal the rosy dusting over her cheeks. Unfolding her arms, she snakes one hand into Ty Lee’s, giving it a light squeeze. She casts a glance towards the far wall, spotting a small sign hung up near the corner of the room. A bright red arrow points towards a hidden set of stairs, along with bold letters that read _The Deep._

Curious as to what the hidden path may hold, she gently nudges the girl beside her and motions towards her find.

Equally enthusiastic and completely unashamed to hide it, Ty Lee excitedly makes a break towards the staircase, pulling Mai along with her.

She clambers down the winding steps, excitedly calling out for Mai who lags a few paces behind. Despite the minimal lighting, Ty Lee skips down the stairwell as if it were perfectly lit, whereas Mai remains cautious, holding the rail in one hand and the map in the other.

Ty Lee reaches the landing first, her breath catching as she trains her eyes towards the ceiling in absolute wonder.

It’s a surreal place. Time seems to slow, as the entire room is bathed in a soft blue hue. The shadows of the same sea creatures they just saw upstairs slowly drift above them- from the widespread wings of the rays to the large school of fish swimming in intricate patterns.

Mai pauses at the entrance, softly observing Ty Lee who stood directly beneath the dome, the reflection of the water surrounding her in an almost heavenly light. 

“Mai, c’mon!” she exclaims, running back to retrieve the girl. She effortlessly slides her fingers between Mai’s and pulls her deeper into the room until they’re both standing under the dome.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” she speaks with awe as she goes to encircle the taller girl from behind. She rests her chin on Mai’s shoulder, training her doe eyes towards the expansive view above.

“Yeah, it is,” Mai finds herself responding. But it isn’t the exhibit she’s observing. No, it’s the way the natural light manages to accentuate Ty Lee’s features in a brand new way; How, despite the deep blue shadows that enveloped them, she still managed to add light.

Utterly enamored, Mai plants a lingering kiss against her temple before twisting in her embrace to face her. She cradles Ty Lee’s face in her hands, planting a small kiss to the tip of her nose, before brushing her lips against hers.

Mai hears Ty Lee laugh lightly before a calloused hand brushes against her cheek and pulls her in once more. 

The feeling had been nagging at Mai all day. There was something about the blue lighting against her pinker contrast that makes Ty Lee all the more radiant, more irresistible. Now, in the quiet solitude and serenity of _The Deep,_ Mai could truly show Ty Lee how she felt.

She lets her arms wrap around Ty Lee’s waist, pulling her flush against her as she kisses her girlfriend’s infectious smile. 

Everything was still so new, so _exciting_ ; where every handhold brought butterflies to her stomach and every kiss felt like fire against her skin. Mai swore that she could never have enough.

Yet all good moments, unfortunately, come to a close. For them, it was in the form of enthusiastic shouts of young children and the sound of dozens of feet clambering down the stairwell. 

Ty Lee places one more languid kiss against Mai’s lips before pulling away just as the rambunctious group of field trippers hit the landing and fan out into all corners of the room. 

Mai doesn’t try to mask her annoyment at the disruption, and Ty Lee endearingly rolls her eyes. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Mai whispers, her tone hinting towards something more.

Ty Lee glances once more at the tank above as if to say goodbye before returning Mai’s gaze. “Lead the way,” she smirks.

Hand in hand, they meander their way through the crowd of kids and up the stairwell. “Oh, but before we continue this classic high school make-out sesh somewhere else, can we stop by the gift shop first?” Ty Lee suggests as they climb up the stairs. 

Mai pauses between steps, looking on questioningly. 

“There’s this big stuffed penguin that’s crying out for me with its sad little beady eyes,” she explains with pleading eyes.

Mai can only guess how much the stuffed penguin costs (aquariums are notorious for their exaggerated prices). Yet she can never find herself saying no to Ty Lee, even if it meant taking out a good chunk of change from her tip money. 

Mai doesn’t have to utter a word; Ty Lee understands her approval with only her reluctant sigh. She grins from ear to ear, quickly placing a small peck to Mai’s cheek before taking off up the stairs. 

Mai lags behind once again, fishing her wallet out from her purse that somehow was taken over by Ty Lee’s own items.

* * *

They walk out of the aquarium and into the early summer evening heat, Ty Lee skipping ahead towards the car with her newly adopted plush penguin bouncing heavily in her arms. Mai remains at her leisurely pace, but can't help the smitten smile that forms on her lips as she wonders that, out of the many fish in the sea, she could have ever gotten this lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this short little drabble! I've been having mailee brainrot for months but this is my first attempt at actually writing with them (which was actually really enjoying!) Plus, there is a disturbing lack of mailee-centric fics so I wanted to do my part and provide some fresh content
> 
> ~~
> 
> Wanna talk mailee or atla in general? You can find me on tumblr: @the-faultlines


End file.
